The resurrection and the light part 5
by Pegmumm
Summary: Continuation of my series. This details the first 12 hours after Trip and T'Pol unite. Warning: death scene.


Disclaimer: Star Trek: Enterprise is the property of Paramount; I am just borrowing the characters and setting for a little while.

I am new to the Star Trek Enterprise universe, having been without a television since the year 2000. The Dvd's were a recent acquisition and have inspired me to rewrite canon.

This takes place during the 12 hours after the wedding ceremony in part 4 rewriting season 4's Home. My series seriously departs from canon and is admittedly AU… as many are. There's more to come in succeeding chapters.

By the way, this hasn't been beta'd, this is my 7th submission after being away from writing for 15 years. Reviews are welcome.

Recap: Trip and T'Pol just married on Vulcan. T'Les was reunited with her husband Storn. This deals with the first 12 hours after they married and the events that brew as a result of their bonding.

* * * *

The sleek Vulcan ground car pulled in through the compound gates and into the basement garage. The gates silently slid shut behind it. It parked and the driver got out. A second man debarked from the other side. He opened the back door for his employer and stepped to the side. Storn rose out of the seat and helped his wife up out of the back. Her bags were removed and carried up the stairs to her rooms. Arm in arm they walked to one of the lifts, the doors slid open and closed after they entered.

The drive had been short with little time for interaction. He had said nothing in the car save repeating that he was taking her to his home nearby and that she would be safe there. As they approached his compound, T'Les noted that the house was one of the grander ones on the hill overlooking the city and was surrounded by a large compound. She had seen it often when returning from the Academy.

T'Les stood slightly away from her Romulan husband waiting for his cue before speaking. She wasn't comfortable with the situation even though she knew he would not, could not harm her. She just didn't know what to expect or what he was thinking at this moment. His mind was well shuttered and inaccessible to her. She had only her own anxiety to keep her company. And she had no idea what to say to the man that disappeared when T'Pol was 9 years of age.

The lift doors slid back. Storn stepped out into the room and turned back to extend a hand to his wife. She accepted it graciously with a nod, stepping into the office. He led her to a comfortable chair motioning her to sit. He sat down nearby, turning the chair towards her. He leaned over and he looked at her.

"You're here in my compound for your own protection. Koss and his family are more dangerous than you can imagine and will retaliate against us. I know I can protect you adequately. I just couldn't let anything happen to you. I lost you once; I don't want to lose you again." He took a deep breath realizing he had given away his feelings. He glanced down at his hands.

Storn was more anxious than he had been in years. He knew the importance of gaining her trust. "I have no clue what you're thinking right now. It can't be easy finding out the man who deserted you is still alive after 50 years."

T'Les reached over and caressed his chin. She cocked her head to the side to look at his profile. "You don't look the same. I knew you by your voice alone."

"Cosmetic surgery… this is how I looked before I came to Vulcan 75 years ago. I simply returned to my former appearance." His voice took on a more serious tone. "I need to ask you a very important question."

"Yes?"

"The Kohlinaar… it faded."

"Yes, it's gone. A year ago T'Pol sent me the message that she was going into the Expanse to help save Earth. She said she could die at any time and requested I put her affairs in order. The news was upsetting and the ritual progressively lost its strength as my agitation rose. Her return last month jarred me further." She leaned over and took his hand. She spoke softly. "I lost our son. This would have meant I could lose our daughter as well. I couldn't face that. I considered renewing the ritual but put it off until I was sure of her fate… this week she came back to me in spite of our differences. I began to breath again."

Storn's face formed into a grimace and he stood up walking away from her. "So you thought you'd just hand her over for Koss to kill instead?" He paced the room. "It would have meant her death more surely than going into the Expanse. His family is so corrupt, T'Les. Her life means nothing to him. He sees her as a possession to be claimed publicly and thrown away as an example to those who oppose them. That's why I was there today. I had to stop the marriage even if it meant my death."

"I..."She suddenly became aware to whom she was talking to and stopped her narration. "No, there is no explanation. It was ill advised to do what I did. I have no idea why I…"

Storn held up his hand to stop her. "You were badly frightened. I heard the comm conversation with Koss; there was true fear in your voice. That's when I suspected the ritual had lost its effect. I had to come see for myself if you were the woman I bonded with 70 years ago."

"I…" T'Les was at a loss for an explanation for her behavior. This was the one person in the world with whom she could not argue. Their daughter's life should have come first, not her own.

"I already knew of your activities and his threats. I have had your home under surveillance since my departure. I know about every piece of communication that entered or exited your home. I knew who your visitors were both at home and at the Academy. There was little I don't know… however I have no idea what you're thinking."

T'Les was speechless that he would have watched her so carefully all this time. If he knew of Koss, he knew of her Syrranite leanings and of her betrayal of the Academy information protocols. She stiffened.

"Yes, t'hyla, I know everything, even that. It makes no difference to me what you have done that would allow Koss to blackmail you. It is immaterial to the moment. However I do take exception to giving him our daughter when you knew it was against my wishes."

"You... were dead. You gave me no reason to disbelieve that lie."

Storn cleared his throat and sat across from her. He leaned forward, he looking down at the hands he clasped in front of him in a nervous gesture. He looked up at her and made eye contact. He took her hand. "I had to leave. You were so lost in your grief; my presence seemed to make you all the more miserable. I felt so betrayed and angry. If I had stayed, I would have directed my rage at the two of you. I very nearly took T'Pol with me. In the end I couldn't take her away from you too." He got up and walked away, unable to bear the moment.

T'Les stared at her hands. She bit her lip and looked at him pace back and forth across the room. She changed the subject. "There were no excuses for my behavior in this matter."

Storn leaned back against his desk. "You called the monastery and testified to the bond. That took a great deal of courage. You knew you were taking your life in your hands."

"It was log…" She stopped in mid-word. "They bonded in the same way that we did. I was proven wrong about Tucker when I saw the depth of their devotion to each other. I rectified my mistake. I didn't know of T'Pol's attachment to the Commander until she told him she had agreed to the match with Koss. He rejected her. It was devastating. I heard her cry for hours in her room that night. She had said nothing of him in her messages home until she asked if he could stay with us. By that time I had already told Koss she was coming."

"And what was she supposed to say? She knew of your insistence that the match be completed. Besides there was no way for you to know of their relationship. They met on Earth and fell in love 4 years ago. He was her mate when she was struck by a virus that induced a false pon farr almost 2 years ago. That pairing strengthened the bond further. Their relationship became closer during their time in the Expanse. Being separated has become impossible for them; the closeness of their bond is of a kind that is rare among your people. "

"You knew?"

He nodded. "I have an operative on the Enterprise. She was quite resourceful in gaining the crews' trust and she has Romulan technology at her disposal. She even tested Tucker for the strength of their bond… it was already more powerful that she could have imagined. I believe she was quite disappointed in his response to her. Humans are known for their sexual drives. He showed no interest in her whatsoever in spite of her being quite seductive."

"So what else do you know about our daughter that I do not?"

"She and Tucker have conceived a child. T'Pol placed the embryo in cryo aboard their ship. I understand she has T'Pol's ears and Tucker's eyes."

"She? It's a female?"

"I said my agent was resourceful. Tucker has a photo of the embryo in his quarters. He named her Elizabeth after his deceased sister." Storn smiled. "Once I learned of the child and their bond, I began investigating their relationship. He is an exceptional match for T'Pol. He is an equal to any Romulan or Vulcan for that matter."

"Yes, I came to understand his love for her as well. He knew of the danger from Koss… and intervened in spite of it. My action simply provided the corroboration for his petition. I must say when I found out he had petitioned for marriage even before he even left the Enterprise, it was a relief. He played his part well though he was quite nervous. His relief after the joining was palpable."

"And our daughter? What was her reaction to the event?"

"T'Pol is quite pleased with the outcome. She said it is what she wanted all along but had not dared to hope. She told me this morning she considered ending her own life that day on the Fire Plains when she told Tucker she had decided to marry Koss. He refused to continue their relationship if she went through with the marriage. His continued support was essential in her plan when she agreed to Koss' demands. She was shattered when he abandoned her there." She paused. "By the way, she recognized you when you stepped forward."

He nodded. "I felt her through our bond. It was weak but she knew me immediately." Storn stopped pacing, stood beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "What are their plans?"

T'Les thought for a moment. "They are due to visit Starfleet headquarters in the city tomorrow. They could decide to leave at that time. I made her aware that the longer they remain here, the higher the risk that Koss will retaliate."

"She will be concerned about you. She doesn't trust Koss anymore than I do."

"I need to send her a message detailing my condition and where I am. I avoided telling them where I was going to stay. She has no way to contact me."

"Yes, I can imagine that you didn't want her to know you were going into the Forge. I take it that she doesn't know you're a Syrranite?"

"I have no secrets left." She made a nervous motion with her hands as if she were letting go of something.

Storn laughed at her embarrassment. "It is of little consequence, wife. I love you in spite of the things you do or believe."

T'Les was speechless and turned to look up at him. "What did you say?"

Storn pulled up the chair so it was close to hers and sat down across from her. He leaned over, took her hands in his and looked in her eyes. "T'hyla, I apologize for leaving you. How can I make up for all the years we were apart?"

His wife sat straight in her chair for a moment, unsure of what to say. "I felt you through the bond many times. I told myself you were dead and it had to be my desire for you resonating through my mind. I wanted you to be alive. The Kohlinaar only removed my grief over our son; it left my fondness for you intact." She reached over and traced his cheek. "T'hyla. You are still my t'hyla."

"Will you… consider coming back to me? There has been no one since you. I ask you…please… will you come back to me?"

T'Les sat back in her chair and watched the face of her bond-mate. His unfamiliar features were as lively as they had ever been… so transparent and still they held such fondness for her. She leaned over and cheek to cheek she whispered to her husband.

"Yes, I would find that acceptable." T'Les smiled softly. Storn let out the breath he had been holding. They had so much to talk about. He decided now was not the time. Too many threats to their happiness still loomed.

"Thank you. What do we tell our children?" He straightened and got up. He settled against the desk top and crossed his arms in front of him. "I am sure she will be worried that Koss might intervene. May I send the message from my comm for you?"

T'Les nodded.

Storn sat and composed a short note to T'Pol via T'Les' comm, signed her name to it and pressed send.

"She will contact me, Storn. What do I say?"

"What do you want to say? If we tell her I am still alive will she want to stay on Vulcan? And if she does stay, will that put her at risk?"

"Of course she will stay. Unless we can eliminate the danger… it's not safe."

"Then when she calls, we omit the fact that I am still alive. She has no idea who I am by sight. We can say that I am simply a fellow teacher from the academy or a distant relative of mine. I have enough of a resemblance; it would be a workable explanation. That was her original assumption when she saw me. Will she accept it?"

"She has no reason not to."

Storn sat down beside her again and took her hand. "There is something I do need to tell you. I need to be honest… I have fathered other children. Their mothers were… comfort during your absence. Two are half human, one half Vulcan just as T'Pol is, the others are on Romulus, born before I arrived here on Vulcan."

"Then there are, for the lack of a better term, interspecies hybrids?"

"Yes, Romulus perfected interspecies reproduction long ago. Breeding with the local population was always considered the best vehicle for planetary conquest in the long term. We simply interbred with the population and created loyalty through bloodlines."

T'Les looked up at Storn. "Would this have saved our son?"

"No, it wouldn't. I was entirely to blame. Vulcan infants go into a trance at birth and stop breathing during the transit through the birth canal. Romulan infants have no such mechanism. Our son suffocated because he took after my DNA pattern. I should have informed the doctors. It was my fault he died, me and my pride. I was too afraid to tell you. I'm sorry if you blamed yourself. We were both in such pain after we lost him. It never occurred to me that he could die. " Storn looked at his feet and breathed a heavy sigh. "Romulans and Vulcans share the same ancestors. The method that was used for Amanda, who is half human and half Romulan, would also work for human and Vulcan because of the similarities in the genome."

T'Les hadn't known that the death of her son had not been her fault. She had always taken the blame and felt betrayed that her husband had not chosen to tell her the truth. She watched his defeated expression and posture. He had beaten himself to death over the event. It would serve no purpose to exact revenge now.

"This knowledge would aid T'Pol and Tucker in their efforts to procreate. I know of the importance of family to Commander Tucker. Is there any way to get this to their ship's doctor? It would mean so much to T'Pol." T'Les knew of her daughter's deep desire for Tucker's offspring. T'Pol broadcasted her hopes to her mother last night after she discovered Tucker had circumvented the match with Koss. The fact they fought over this very subject made it a sensitive one for T'Les. "How soon can you transmit the data?"

"Now if you like… I'll contact my operative and give the order to transmit the information to Phlox, the ship's doctor. She's currently on Earth on leave as is he. I believe they are staying on the same floor at Starfleet." Storn composed a message and attached a medical database delineating the necessary procedures they spoke of. He redacted any reference to Romulus. He hit send.

"You're sure you can trust her?"

"Of course I can…" He turned from the comm. "Blood means everything to Romulans, as you know. My operative's name is Amanda… and Amanda is my daughter."

* * * *

The comm in Corporal Amanda Cole's room at Starfleet rang. It was still early evening on Earth. The weather was lovely and San Francisco's skies were clear for once. Most of the Enterprise crew were busy with daily debriefings on their time in the Expanse and had not yet been released to disperse across the country to see family and friends. But a recent happy event gave them a chance to gather and celebrate over dinner and drinks with a party at the 602 club.

Amanda was in the shower getting ready for a crew wide reception that Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Sato had arranged. Apparently the XO and chief engineer had gotten married on Vulcan and the crew were getting together to celebrate. Numerous bets had been made prior to leaving the Enterprise. Amanda herself had made a considerable amount of money betting that the Commander would prevail in marrying the Vulcan. It helped to smooth her hurt feelings after his rejection in the Expanse. It's not that she was trying to seduce him and been refused… she was. But she just took pride in her abilities and this had been a failure. She knew of his devotion to his wife. She was quite happy to lose.

Her regret tonight was that Captain Archer would not be at the party. Archer was off climbing in the hills with his old girlfriend, Captain Erica Hernandez of the Columbia. He would not be making an appearance, a fact not lost on the rest of the crew. While they all knew of the devotion of the Commanders from observation and gossip, the Captain tended towards the "don't ask, don't tell" policy when it came to their relationship. He would have been excluded regardless since there was the chance that the two would be transferred if their marriage became public. There was speculation that they would be losing their XO and Chief Engineer shortly unless Archer could be kept in the dark. No one wanted them to leave the ship; hence secrecy was the watch word of the day.

Archer and Amanda had become quite close in the Expanse. While theirs was strictly a sexual relationship initiated as part of her assignment, it irked her that he had gone off alone with Erica Hernandez. She tried to view him in a more detached manner. She kept telling herself he was just part of her investigation, just as getting close to Commander Tucker had been.

She turned off the water and grabbed two towels, wrapping one around her hair and the other around her body. She stepped into the bedroom and noted the blinking comm light. She hit accept and was surprised to see a note from her father. Storn wanted her to find a way to send Phlox the attached medical database anonymously. He set the task at the highest priority. He was sending this as a wedding gift for his daughter and new son in law.

Phlox's quarters were next door. She listened with her ear pressed to the wall adjoining their quarters. She could hear the water running in the shower. She forwarded the message anonymously to his comm and set it to notify her automatically that he had opened it. She went about her preparations, fixing her hair, doing her nails, taking out a pale blue satin party dress that she had taken from her storage at MACO headquarters. Just as she was about to go out the door the comm rang again.

It was notification that Phlox had opened the attachment.

* * * *

The doctor had just gotten out of the shower and was checking through his closet for his best party shirt. The comm rang indicating an incoming call. Phlox had been corresponding with the prison nearby. He had requested a visit with a prominent human geneticist. Arik Soong's old research regarding human Vulcan gestation interventions was insightful but incomplete. He had veered off on another tangent before he completed his research. It had landed him in jail for violating protocols governing human augmentation and he never returned to his original thesis.

After hearing through the inter-ship grapevine that the Commanders were having a bonding ceremony on Vulcan he had initiated the contact. Today he learned from Hoshi this afternoon that the marriage had come off as planned. Dr. Soong wasn't his first choice of collaborators but since he was in the same town as the prison where the geneticist was held, he felt it was an acceptable risk. He opened the message hoping that it was permission to visit Soong. No name, no identification code. No message but there was an enormous file attached to the message. He opened the attachment and was astounded by what he read.

Clicking open his handheld he ran the equations and procedures through 3 times before being satisfied that the technique was sound. Here was a viable methodology that would ensure safe pregnancies for any 2 species humanoid couple. Even if it needed improvement, it gave him a handle on an area of research he had never thought of before. He was chagrined at the simplicity.

_Hmmmppph… why didn't I think of that?_

Phlox wouldn't have to contact Dr. Soong after all. He grinned. Soong was brilliant but sociopathic in his rabid approach towards experimentation. His megalomania was well known. Phlox always felt soiled whenever he accessed the massive catalogs of Soong's research. He was just as happy to distance himself from such pathology.

Phlox composed a message to his two newlywed friends regarding the research he had just received and hit send. It was the best wedding present he could have given the two. He knew of T'Pol's anxiety about whether she could give the Commander children since this had been one of her reasons for rejecting a marriage between them. She wanted to be sure she wasn't cheating Tucker out of having children some day. He hoped this would put their minds at rest.

He smiled to himself. There was nothing in life like having your own offspring underfoot. He sighed and composed a letter to his daughter. There was nothing as effective as communicating with his children for bringing him out of a funk.

* * * *

Just before Amanda left for the party, she composed a message to her father and pressed send.

It consisted of one word.

_Done._

* * * *

The comm rang incessantly waking Trip from a fitful sleep. He carefully extricated himself from under his wife who was sprawled across him on the bed. He threw the sheet back over her. He checked the chronometer. It was early afternoon on their wedding day. He could hear the air conditioner blaring in the background. It was still a bit warm but bearable considering the level of afternoon heat outside in the Vulcan sun.

_Nice of T'Les to have set it for me. _

_Makes it much more pleasant in here._

He thumbed the comm after walking into the study. There were two messages. The first was a message from Malcolm checking in success of their plan. He wrote back with an update on their marital status and said they would call him and Hoshi when they arrived on Earth. He estimated that they would be back on Earth within the week. And he expressed his delight on finally have caught the girl of his dreams. He pressed send.

The second was from T'Les. She related the location where she was staying, that she was safe and well hidden from Koss and that she was content. Trip had no idea just where the address was but made a note to tell T'Pol once she was awake. At least they knew she hadn't gone on to the Academy and had found a refuge in which to hide. He knew she was smart enough to lay low until the scandal blew over. Trip composed a reply and hit send.

Trip padded into to the bathroom and checked out the tub. It had seen recent use, a small puddle of water still left in the bottom. Big enough for two, on Earth the tub could have been the twin for his parent's old jacuzzi. He hit the fill button. The water only took moments to rise to the top. He wondered why T'Les, staid Vulcan that she was, would have the equivalent of a hot tub in a corner of the large bathroom. He grabbed a few more towels from the hallway closet, set them on the counter within reach and got in for a soak. He leaned back with a rolled up towel stuck behind his head.

_Ahhhh….remind me get one of these. _

_I wonder if they have these on starships outside of sickbay._

In the bedroom T'Pol started to stretch and putting out her hand found that her new spouse was nowhere to be seen. She threw back the sheet and shivered, the air conditioning was on and the rooms were cold.

_Mother probably set the temp for more human tastes._

She went wandering through the hallway looking for Trip.

T'Pol eventually found him in the tub, lying back, eyes closed enjoying his soak. This had been her father's favorite spot after a long day. She stepped up, then over and settled in against him, back to front. Surrounding her in his arms, he murmured into her ear. "Why does your mother have a tub like this? This isn't Vulcan standard, is it?"

"No, my father had this put in when they bought this house. Soaking after coming home from the Academy was my parent's favorite way to unwind. They shared it every night. After he died, I never saw her use it again."

"Well someone's been using it; there was a fresh puddle of water in the bottom."

"I can not imagine why she would change her routine."

"Oh, your mother is full of surprises. By the way, we got a message from her; she has found someplace to hide out and said she's okay. I sent back an acknowledgement. It's still on the comm if you want to go read it. I think the house where she's staying isn't too far away but I don't know the city. It's a private residence and not the hostel."

"Private? I wonder who she is staying with. Probably someone from the Academy that she knows. I'll check it out later."

"Funny thing, I thought I heard your mother talking to someone outside the gate earlier. Then a car sped off... but apparently she's okay so we don't have to worry that Koss got back at her."

"Why would Koss want to harm her?"

"Your mother called the monastery and left testimony that we were actively bound. The priest based canceling the ceremony on her statement since it verified my petition. You have no clue how many people were involved in making this happen. But that's a discussion for another day." Trip leaned down and kissed his wife. He drew back and looked in her eyes and smiled. "I'm a right stinker, aren't I? Bet you didn't know how sneaky I could be."

"But you did it all in a good cause. I let you think this was all your idea. And it worked, did it not?"

Trip looked chagrined. "And just what part in it did you play, darlin'?"

"I didn't say no. I am quite content with the outcome." T'Pol reached up and pulled his head under water with all her weight. Trip grabbed her by the waist and pulled her under with him. She squealed and grabbed for the side. He popped up and spit water at her.

"Now that was uncalled for."

T'Pol started playing with his hair, twisting the strands into spikes.

"You were being impertinent. Husband, you look like the feral cat I saw around the Vulcan compound. They even had your blue eyes." She pushed the end of his nose with her finger. Her hand went round his neck and she pulled him into another kiss.

"Mmmmmm…" Trip pulled her into his arms and finally came up gasped for air. "You're fun when you're married."

The comm rang in the background. There was an incoming personal call. Only those important to them knew where they were.

Trip stepped up out of the tub, "Towels are behind you. I'll go get this. I have no idea who would be calling." He grabbed a towel as he passed the stack and wrapped it around his hips not bothering to dry off. Walking into the study, he pressed accept. A woman's face popped up looking bemused when she saw her son in his current state of disarray.

"I don't have to ask you how you are." She burst out laughing. Trip looked at himself in the mirror in the corner. His hair was spiked in all directions and he was soaking wet. He had numerous love bites scattered over his shoulders, neck and torso. He sighed. At least he didn't look as bad as he did after her pon farr. Now that would have been embarrassing.

"Hi mom," he blushed and looked down at his feet.

A dressed T'Pol walked through the doorway. She threw him another towel and handed him his robe.

"Go get dressed husband and return once you're decent. I'll speak with your mother." Trip got up and walked down the hallway. She turned to screen and sat down in front of the comm. "I am pleased to meet you, Catherine. I am T'Pol. I believe your son has spoken of me."

"T'Pol, I'll be right back." Catherine Tucker walked out to the landing at the top of the stairs. She called down to the crowd in the living room. "Come meet Trip's wife. Y'all gotta see her." She returned to her spot in front of the monitor and leaned forward.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Trip has talked about you for years." She silently added that she would never have imagined she would have so beautiful a daughter in law. Trip had impressed her with his ability to not just snag a Vulcan but a stunningly one at that. Small wonder he had fallen for her on the pier 4 years ago. She could just imagine the beauty of her grandchildren.

Nonsense, she told herself, all her grandchildren were beautiful.

Charles Tucker the II appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Tucker, come meet Trip's wife." Catherine patted the chair beside her and motioned her husband to sit.

He looked up at the screen. "Hallelujah" and fell speechless staring at his new daughter in law.

Catherine laughed. "T'Pol, it takes a miracle to make a Tucker lose their power of speech. You haven't had that effect on my son, have you?"

Trip came round the corner tying his robe, his hair combed flat. "Oh momma, she leaves me speechless constantly… something about her ravishing beauty and luscious mind. I see Dad has met her... Mom, has he still breathing?" He watched his father absolutely lost as he gazed at his wife. "Yo, dad?" He waved his hand in front of the screen as he grabbed another chair and sat beside T'Pol.

"Huh?" Charles Tucker finally realized where he was. "Very nice to meet you, T'Pol. Trip never sent us pictures so I had no idea."

"Yeah dad, she's beautiful, she has that effect on me too."

"May I call you Charles?" T'Pol silently felt a great sense of mirth at the discomfiture of her new father in law. There was a great resemblance between father and son.

"Charles or Chuck would be fine… or Tucker. 'Hey you' works too." The faces of other family members started to peer over his shoulder. Whistles could be heard from the various members of the group behind them.

"Oh shush." Charles started to wave his hands telling them to cool it. He stood and gestured to the screen. "Lady and germs, this is T'Pol, Trip's new wife. T'Pol, you'll be meeting this group when you arrive here on Earth. We'll be sure they have had their shots by the time you arrive. Now get, you cretins. Shoo… I want to get to talk to my daughter in law without you lot getting underfoot." Charles moved the group out the door and closed it. That left just him and Catherine sitting in front of the screen.

Catherine cleared her throat. "We'll lay down some ground rules before you get here so Trip won't have to beat them off with a stick. I promise that they will behave while you two are here. You're coming together, right?"

"That's correct, Catherine." T'Pol straightened in her chair. "We have to leave sooner than we planned. We are going in to Starfleet in the morning and take a transport to Earth. We can not remain on Vulcan for long. Unfortunately by intervening Trip incurred the wrath of the man I refused to marry. It has created a problem, so we must leave before we had planned to. The gentleman was being totally unreasonable."

"Don't worry, honey. Trip told us the story. Koss sounds like a creep."

"Using the term 'creep' would be an understatement, Catherine. I believe the term is slime." T'Pol saying this with a deadpan expression caused both Tuckers to burst out laughing. Charles elbowed his wife and grinned.

"When you two get your plans in order let us know. Our house is open to you two anytime. Anything we should know in advance of your stay?" Catherine grinned at her son.

"Mom, T'Pol's a vegetarian, go easy on the dairy products... I know you two are planning a big barbecue that last week we are there. We'll probably be on Earth for the rest of our leave. I thought we could do some traveling... like to see the Grand Canyon and Niagara Falls. We might have to spend some time at Starfleet in San Francisco but for the most part we will be staying with you."

" We'll be putting you two in the guest house out back. We know what honeymoons are like." Catherine winked and Trip blushed at his mom's smirk. "Well, you know where we keep the spare key. Talk to you two in a day or two. Love to you both."

"Nice meeting you both."

Trip waved at his mom "Bye and give everyone our love." He reached over and ended the call.

"Are you sure you want to stay with them?"

"Of course I do, husband. They are my family as well as yours." T'Pol leaned towards him and traced his lips with the tip of her finger. "You get your lips from your father."

"Yeah, I do. You aren't going to make me give them back, are you?" He laughed and pulled her towards him, kissing her. She broke free and started out the door.

"I added bubbles to the tub while I was getting your robe. The showers on Enterprise are just not the same. I miss taking baths... you're welcome to come and soak with me it you want." She drew away and walked down the hall, pulling off her clothing as she went.

"Aw hell, you don't need to ask me twice. I'm on my way."

It wasn't hard to figure out why T'Pol was so free. This was the home she grew up in, she was with the man she had yearned to marry for years and she had a relationship even better than the one she had seen between her parents. Happy wasn't in her vocabulary… but the positive feelings that rose in her were an acceptable substitute. She literally bounced as she walked into the bathroom.

It made Trip smile to watch her. This was a new side of his wife Trip hadn't seen before. Her delight was obvious. He wondered what was next.

Just as he started into the bathroom he heard the comm ring.

Trip walked into the office and hit the accept button.

It was a message from Phlox. The first paragraph was the relaying of congratulations from the crew regarding their nuptials, a description of the party for them and the announced engagement of Reed and Sato; the second regarding was a note the future of their family.

Trip was thunderstruck; he called down the hall...

"Honey, y'all gotta see this." He nearly ran towards the bathroom with the news.

* * * *

On Earth the Tucker family clan was gathered downstairs in the living room discussing Trip's new wife. Catherine had dug out her box of Trip's letters, photos and comm messages that she saved. She was reading passages he wrote about T'Pol. In retrospect it was obvious that Trip had been head over heels since the day he first saw her on the pier. She read his first mention of the lovely woman who was now his wife.

_Momma, _

_I had the most amazing experience yesterday. _

_Ever meet someone that just takes your breath away? I was out on Fisherman's Wharf last night during big storm that hit San Francisco. The sheer power of the surf was astounding, wave after wave crashing. I hadn't intended to be out under the surf but that's where I wound up. I was soaked to the skin instantly and at one point I was afraid I was going to be washed away into the bay. It was so cool; it was like the storm and I were one entity._

_There was this woman standing under one of the lights, she was soaked to the skin just letting the surf crash over her. I didn't even see her until she turned and walked right into me. I have since found out her name is T'Pol. It was surreal standing there under the flickering lights. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen… absolutely magnificent. It was one of those moments where you forget about everything and everyone. You read about it in books or see it in the movies and think it just can't happen to you. _

_She had collided with me as she turned. I grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling and pulled her towards me. Our eyes met and I was struck speechless. We just stood there for God knows how long. I swear I had this mind blowing epiphany. I wanted to know who she was, to kiss her; I wanted to be near her forever. When I finally could think she had pulled free and was walking past me. I called to her and begged her to come back but she didn't answer me. I followed her up the Embarcadero but lost her in the crowd. _

_The weird thing was I had gone down there to get away from Natalie. She had followed me out of the apartment, screaming about how her cheating was my fault. I just had to get away from her so I went out onto the pier. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me holding T'Pol. I haven't seen her since._

_From the moment I first touched T'Pol, Natalie ceased to exist. It was like this weight was lifted. I went back to the barracks and crashed. I was heartbroken. I had let her get away without telling me who she was. I started to write you a letter explaining but was at a loss as to what to say. It was just too mind blowing._

_The next morning my landlord called to say the apartment was empty and the keys had been turned in. Natalie was gone._

_The even more amazing thing is T'Pol turned up at work the next day and has been there every day since. She came in with the Vulcan delegation visiting the Warp 5 project. I was working under my duty station and saw this tiny pair of feet standing beside me. I wiggled out from under the console, looked up and there she was. Our eyes caught again there in the drive chamber. _

_And I discovered she's smart, Momma. She's scary crazy ass smart, a freaking brilliant warp theorist. She's always riffing on my ideas and making me justify my theories and equations, and then rewriting my stuff so it makes sense. Then she feeds it back to me so I can correct it and modify the outcomes. She is amazing. _

_First I see her on the pier and it changes my thinking about everything. Then I see her at work and she's taking my thoughts, quantifying them and feeding them back to me. It's like magic. I have never ever had that kind of rapport with anyone before. She's my equal in everything if not my better. And now she's working full time with the Warp 5 project. I have no idea how long she'll be here but I intend to enjoy every minute of it. She's butt assed stubborn, has her nose stuck in the air and cracks jokes with absolutely no expression. She's also the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life._

_Pardon me, momma, but I still think she's magnificent. If she leaves I will be heartbroken. But it gives me hope that someday I can have with someone else what I have with her… an intellectual equal like I never had before. _

_It was… what's that word... kismet? That's as close as I can describe this. _

_Sometimes God works in mysterious ways. I feel blessed._

_Give my love to everyone._

_Your kid,_

_Trip_

No one said a word.

Trip's dad cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Tucker?" Catherine cocked her head at her husband. He smiled.

"It's just like when I met you. I saw you on the boardwalk that night and was struck speechless. You were the most beautiful woman I ever saw. Just like Trip when he first saw T'Pol. Our son is a lucky man. People go through life never having that moment. And he got to marry the woman of his dreams. How many of us would kill for that?"

The room fell into silence.

"All the Tucker men have great taste in women." Gramma Kate piped up.

There was a chorus of amen's as the guys grinned at their wives.

"Catherine, was the woman he saw on the pier T'Pol?" Kate leaned forward.

"Yes she was, Gramma.

"Then she was as taken by him as he was by her. She knew who he was immediately and showed up where he works. Makes you wonder." Gramma Kate began to laugh. "It almost sounds like she chased him til he caught her."

"Yep, that's my boy." Chuck started to laugh.

* * * *

"Hey, everyone's attention please." Malcolm yelled across the packed crowd of crew from the Enterprise. He stood on a chair at the back of the lounge at the 602 club, his girl at his elbow. Hoshi clapped and tugged on his sleeve. He bent down and listened.

"Remember that there are people here that might go to Starfleet so keep names out of it." Hoshi bit her lip and encouraged him to continue.

Malcolm nodded and hailed the crew again. He raised a glass and yelled over the din. "Here's to our two friends" Malcolm added in a conspiratorial tone, "who shall be nameless to protect the innocent. I give you a toast to their marriage, congratulations Commanders."

Other toasts rang out that made Hoshi giggle and Malcolm blush. Malcolm motioned for everyone to pipe down. He hoisted Hoshi up on the chair beside him.

"And… as if you didn't suspect, we are announcing our engagement. Ms. Sato has, against her better judgment, consented to become my wife."

"I think it was the other way round, I believe I asked you."

Malcolm laughed. "No, she's right. She had me in a strangle hold and threatened to tighten it until I passed out if I didn't say yes."

More catcalls and toasts rang out across the bar as the Lieutenant ordered another round.

* * * *

The ship's doctor grew nostalgic as he sat at the bar watching the festivities. He was grateful to be in a large crowd of friends even though all were human. He missed the closeness of Denobula and was feeling homesick for his rather overlarge family. Times like these made him melancholy for the important events within the family that necessitated such fetes. His face fell as he thought back on the wives he left on his home planet and how much he wanted to be with them at that moment.

The MACO Amanda Cole came up and sat in the empty chair beside Phlox and asked "You aren't looking very happy, Doctor. Anything I can do to improve your mood?"

"Ahh, Corporal Cole. You're looking lovely tonight." Phlox adjusted his collar and shrugged down the folds in his shirt. "I'm just preoccupied with something I received earlier. New research always sets the wheels grinding, so to speak. I don't know where it originated but the technique is flawless. It arrived on my comm earlier with no originating sender. I have no idea where it came from."

Amanda giggled. "We would call that a gift horse, Doctor. The saying is "Never look a gift horse in the mouth. In latin it's '_noli__‥__ut vulgare proverbium est_, _equi dentes inspicere donate.' _ It sounds much more romantic that way. Just why is it important?"

"Very impressive, Corporal. Few people know simple Latin, let alone more complex conjugations." He lowered his voice and leaned closer. "As long as it goes no further... it's a method that will allow our two Commanders to have progeny successfully. If they should choose to, they could begin a family any time they like. This is a huge development when coupled with the biological research from the other Enterprise. I sent Commander T'Pol's mother a message earlier this evening that expressed our congratulations on their marriage and gave them the happy news about the new development. It's the best wedding present I could ever give them. Even if it doesn't work as it is, I can make it work with help from my medical staff. It's brilliant, actually. This saves me from having to deal with Arik Soong, he's a brilliant geneticist, but he's a man I would rather avoid."

"Ahh… I see. I know how important family is to Commander Tucker. He talks about Elizabeth constantly." She had seen the embryo's photo stuck in front of his sister's picture with "Elizabeth" scrawled across it in his quarters. The child the Commanders shared was one of his reasons for surviving back in the Expanse. She also knew the embryo was still safely stored in the cryo bank on Enterprise under Phlox's name thanks to a listening device planted in sickbay.

One of the more handsome MACOs came over and asked her to dance. She took his hand and floated out on the dance floor waving goodbye to the doctor. Amanda knew the efficacy of the method in the research. She and her half siblings were examples of the same Romulan innovation. She started to think about her family and how she missed her father. She realized that once back on Enterprise she would not be alone… her half-sister would be sharing a cabin with the luscious Commander Tucker. She giggled and danced on with the handsome MACO.

* * * *

It was mid afternoon in the Soval compound. Soval was reading through a report from a monastery in the capital city. It was quite troubling. The architect, Koss, had attempted to force a wedding with T'Pol, a Commander serving on the human ship Enterprise but he had been rejected as unfit. She had, instead, wed her constant companion of the last 4 years, Commander Tucker. Soval breathed a sign of relief. He had a high opinion of Tucker though he had gone to great pains not to let T'Pol know of his admiration for the young human. She could be arrogant enough as it was. To know that he approved of the match would make her insufferable.

The actions of Koss were particularly problematic since he came from a particularly powerful family. He would have to be neutralized and soon… before they could take vengeance on a family that had done nothing but protect themselves from his influence. He was aware that T'Les had acted in a less than stellar manner at the Academy when she diverted information to the Syrranites. This was not relevant to the situation. Commander Tucker had petitioned to verify the bond weeks before Koss demanded right of betrothal. Koss would have to find some other woman to satisfy his power hungry ambitions. It was best for Starfleet to not have this particular Vulcan drawn into its network. Their syndicate was hard enough to handle on one world, let alone many worlds.

Soval made a few calls and cashed in a number of favors owed by prominent politicians around the city. Once he was found Koss would disappear for a period of time. If his family behaved themselves, he would eventually reappear with a plausible story to explain his disappearance. There was a particularly small cell on a lower level of the human embassy that was well suited to reinforcing the need to comply with societal norms. The smell alone would overwhelm his sensitivities.

Now to the matter of Commander Tucker…Soval was sure that T'Pol would petition for Vulcan citizenship for her husband within the next 24 hours. He gave the order to fast track its approval. Once Tucker was confirmed a citizen of Vulcan, Soval himself would offer him a posting as the head of drive development within the Vulcan Warp 8 project. As a citizen of Earth the Vulcan High Command had argued that he would have allegiance only to his home planet and thus was unsuitable. As a Vulcan citizen, he would, at least in part, have a stake in the planet his wife called home. He would first have to be lured away from the Enterprise and his beloved warp 5 engines. Starfleet would fall into line if they were given a stake in the technology.

Soval had been planning this move since first noting a bond growing between his former protégé and the chief engineer while Tucker was still on the Warp 5 project. He had encouraged her tutelage of the young engineer with the understanding that someday she would pass on his catalog of knowledge to Vulcan warp specialists. His expertise made him the preeminent warp drive specialist within the quadrant with T'Pol second only to her husband. This would bring the originator of that catalog straight to Vulcan with no intermediary.

Soval was aware that there were rumors that Romulans had stolen technology and were themselves pursuing warp 8. He hoped that bringing the young man to the Vulcan shipyards on Proust would allow him to flourish while giving the authorities the ability to protect him from enemy hands. Vulcan had much to offer that had not been on the table when first dealing with Starfleet. They could afford to be generous at this stage of the game. Tucker was much too valuable to both their worlds to be allowed to remain in danger.

He knew that conflict was looming with the Romulan Empire. There had been numerous infiltrations by Romulan spies and sympathizers within the Vulcan government. Nothing was safe from their machinations since short of a DNA test, they were indistinguishable from Vulcans. His world would have to take a stand to ensure their survival. Their goal of reunification of their two cultures was repugnant. T'Pol's father, Storn, would become instrumental in their negotiations with Romulus.

Intelligence reports indicated that the Tuckers were currently safe within T'Les' well guarded compound. He wished them joy in their first hours together after bonding. He remembered how sweet the time had been with his wife. He missed her still even though many years had gone by since his loss. He noted that T'Les left the compound immediately after the ceremony but had been stopped and picked up with the Romulan shipping magnate, Storn. T'Les had at one point been Storn's bond mate but had been abandoned by him when their infant son died. Storn had gone to great lengths to make it appear that he had died shortly after their infant's death. He must have gone incognito to the ceremony to intervene. No one would have known he didn't belong there until Koss' family left before the bonding ceremony for Trip and T'Pol. He would have been outed as belonging to neither side.

Soval straightened. He knew Storn and his reputation for fairness in his business dealings. No Vulcan would put up with Koss and his rages. If Koss threatened Storn or his family as he had in the past, he would become expendable. He doubted Storn would waste any resources keeping the Vulcan alive and breathing. If Koss wasn't neutralized soon, Storn would make sure he disappeared for good. Koss and his family were simply an annoyance compared to Storn's shipping empire that spanned several worlds. Making competitors disappear was standard practice on many worlds. He wouldn't be surprised if the young man had already been taken care of on Storn's order.

It was just good business.

* * * *

The Vulcan sun was just setting when Storn was called to the study by his footman. There was an agitated Vulcan at the front door demanding to see him. Storn gave his permission to allow the young man into the library. He gave orders to have 3 armed guards placed near him. They had instructions to kill the visitor if he tried to approach Storn. It was standard procedure when it came to protecting their boss and was implemented as the need arose.

Storn waited about 10 minutes before entering the room. He hoped that time would have calmed the raging Vulcan. If anything Koss looked even more enraged that he had when leaving T'Les' compound. Koss paced back and forth from door to the bookshelves and back. He walked up to Storn and stood nose to nose with the Romulan, gesturing wildly. The guards came to alert.

"Storn, I demand satisfaction."

"And what is it that you want?" Storn stepped back from the angry Vulcan.

"You were there; you saw what she did to me." He stepped forward and breathed in his face.

"I assume you mean my daughter. And just what did she do?" He stepped back again.

"T'Pol humiliated me in front of my family. I can't allow that to stand." Koss started to pace.

Storn stiffened. "And what are you going to do about it."

"I demand she be turned over to me immediately. The marriage to the human must be annulled. This cannot continue. It's an affront to Vulcan to allow this travesty."

"Koss, she has married her bond-mate. It's all quite legal. Either way she is now her husband's affair and not yours. Now leave, you're stinking up my home." Storn was losing all patience with the architect. He turned and began to walk away but Koss pursued closely behind him.

"Then I will go get what is mine." He reached over and spun Storn around by the shoulder. "Don't walk away from me. I'll kill the human if I have to. That woman is mine, do you hear me, mine. You promised her to me… to hell with you." Spit hit Storn's face. Koss was out of control and had pushed Storn up against the back of the door. Storn made a motion to the guard on his right. Koss was cut down by a phase pistol blast to the back and fell to the floor. Storn straightened out his clothing and addressed the shooter.

"That pistol wasn't set to stun, was it?"

"No sir, you're instructions were quite explicit. It was set to kill."

Storn kicked the body at his feet, rolling it over on its back. Koss was quite dead and his eyes began to cloud over. "Wrap the body in a carpet and dispose of it the usual way. Remove its identification papers and throw them at the edge of a separate lava pit. I don't want the body ever found, understood? When his papers surface they will assume that the poor jilted fiancé has taken his own life." Storn stepped away from the body and moved into the study. His actions were regrettable but the lives of his children were at stake. He just hoped that the noise hadn't disturbed T'Les who was currently staying on the third floor. She had enough to deal with without worrying about a petty criminal bent on killing her new son in law and kidnapping her daughter.

He listened to the noises in the house. Not a thing was heard from above him. He looked back into the library. His bodyguards had rolled up the body and were taking it down to the garage where it would be driven out to the Fire Plains and disposed of as soon as night fell.

Now all he had to deal with was the man's family. Without Koss to drive them on and make demands, there would be no reason to pursue their wounded honor. Their wrath would still be formidable but with no Koss to mollify, they would become more tractable with the awareness his out of control behaviors had gotten him killed. Perhaps he should simply have the body dumped at the front door of his father. It would be clear that some sort of intervention had occurred regardless of the appearance of suicide.

No, Storn told himself, it was best that he simply disappear.

The man was a waste of oxygen.

* * * *

It was late and Storn was suddenly very tired and feeling old, he wondered what his life had come to… but he realized for the first time in many years, he was content. The minor annoyances had been rectified and the major ones no longer ate at his soul. He had just been notified that Koss' papers had been found at the edge of a fire pit by authorities. The young man had committed suicide.

He smiled grimly. At least he didn't have to lie. Koss was indeed dead.

Storn decided it was time to go get reacquainted with his wife and acquaint her with the most recent development. It had been too long since he had been with his t'hyla and looked forward to the depth of their bond. He had just begun to climb the stairs when the comm rang with a personal call from his daughter. He walked into the study and noted the sender. He thumbed the accept button and put the call on hold. He notified T'Les via the intercom that T'Pol was waiting to speak with her and sat back watching his daughter on the screen. So beautiful, so intelligent. He was so proud to be her father.

* * * *

It was late in the evening on Vulcan.

T'Pol was meditating in the garden and enjoying the cool of the evening. The stars had begun to come out and the moons had risen making the landscape dance with odd shadows. She heard Trip call to her from the office, there was a call for her from local law enforcement.

She rose and stepped through the side door directly into the office. She sat at the comm and pressed accept. A Vulcan was seated at the comm wearing what passed for a uniform. He appeared ill at ease. Trip stood behind her waiting to find out why she was getting a call from police.

"Lady T'Pol I assume."

"Yes, I am she. This is my bondmate, Commander Tucker." She gestured to Trip standing behind her. The officer nodded in acknowledgement of the human.

"I have news that pertains to you both. The architect Koss appears to be dead. His papers were found next to a fire pit on the Fire Plains just moments ago. It is assumed he committed suicide. There was no note, no warning. He had left his parent's home earlier this evening notably agitated. It is my understanding that you have been in your compound since your bonding this morning and from security logs no one has entered or left since then. You are under no suspicion for this reason."

"Koss is dead then?" Trip came forward and put his hands on his wife's shoulders in support.

"So we have ascertained. His vehicle was nearby. Records indicate he entered alone and shortly after admission his papers were found. A body was seen in a lava pit earlier but was burned to ash before it could be retrieved. It's common to see suicides in that area. That particular pit draws jilted bond mates. Koss' family has been notified and has acknowledged the death as suicide. It came as no surprise.

"Thank you for letting me know, officer. Forward my condolences to the family."

"Sorry to bother you, Lady… Commander." He nodded to Trip. "Good day."

The comm went dark.

Trip sighed. "I'm sorry it came to this. Somehow Koss didn't strike me as the suicidal type. He was much more the "cross me and I'll kill you" kind. I wonder what drove him to it."

"Somehow I doubt it was suicide. He crossed the wrong person and received what he deserved. I have no doubt that his death was premature and at someone else's hand." She rose from the chair and put her arms around her husband. "Hold me, please. I am in need of reassurance."

Trip held her there in the office for a very long time before she finally loosened her grip and slowly pulled away.

"I need to call my mother to tell her the news. You said her message was waiting for me to read?"

Trip leaned over the comm and flicked through the messages. He clicked one and leaned over to read it. "Here is the contact info."

T'Pol typed in the number and hit call.

A man answered the comm and pressed a finger to his lips, he disappeared for a moment. He could be heard in the distance for a moment and returned to sit in front of the comm. He seemed to be watching T'Pol paying attention to every detail of her face. T'Pol realized it was the stranger from the wedding she thought was a relative of her father's.

T'Les came into the room and the man rose from his chair. She sat down in front of the comm.

"It is agreeable to see you, daughter. I am safe here at Storn's. He is a cousin of your father's and was kind enough to offer me refuge until Koss can be brought under control."

"Actually I am calling about Koss, mother. His papers were found at the edge of the pits on the Fire Plains. A body was seen but couldn't be recovered. They are listing his death as a suicide."

T'Les glanced over at Storn. He shrugged. "That is distressing news, daughter. He never struck me as the type to kill himself. He was too narcissistic. Can there be any other explanation?"

"Apparently not. I also called to make sure you are safe. With Koss dead, his family still remains a threat. Trip told me of your intervention…"

T'Les held up her hand to stop T'Pol's thanks. "It was the least I could do. I was wrong to call Koss. My behavior was inexcusable. But it is past and best forgotten. I will remain here at Storn's home indefinitely. He has followed the necessary protocols and I have agreed to become his bond mate. I have been alone since your father's death. When you return to Vulcan you can meet and see him as I do."

Trip watched the movement of Storn's features in the background as he watched T'Les. He hadn't said a word during the entire conversation but he reacted strongly when T'Les referred to him as her future bondmate.

_Oh yeah, he's in love with her alright._

He saw the strong resemblance between Storn and T'Pol.

_He's got to be a close relative of her father's._

"We are going to try to leave Vulcan tomorrow, Mother. Even with Koss dead, his family still poses a threat to us. I'll forward your comm message to Trip's parents' home on Earth. We plan to stay with them for the remainder of our leave. Are you sure you'll be safe?"

"Quite sure." Storn walked up behind T'Les and place his hands on her shoulders. T'Les placed her hand on his and tipped her head towards his arm. "I am quite content, daughter. Let us know when you arrive on Earth."

"I will… goodbye mother, Storn. Nice to meet you." Storn nodded at his daughter, glad that he hadn't been called on to speak to her. T'Les ended the call.

Trip put his arms around his wife. "He's in love with her, it was written all over his face." She leaned back against him. Something was bothering her. "What's bugging you?"

" 'Storn' is my father's name. I felt him at this morning's ceremony for a moment. I thought I was just imagining it. This man looks somewhat like my father but his features are different. I wish I could have heard his voice. It was distinctive like yours."

"You look a lot like this man. He has to be a close relative of your fathers if not a brother. It's not uncommon for human cousins to have similar names. I have no idea what the customs are on Vulcan."

"There are shared names… this is just so strange. Well, at least she is safe and under someone's care." She paused for a moment deep in thought. "I can't believe Koss is dead. What could have happened?"

Trip swung his wife into a tight embrace. "I, for one, am glad he's gone. From what you said he has been deranged since he was a child. Violent people tend to meet violent ends. This means you're safe from him and that's all I care about."

"Mmmm… I'm safe wherever you are." She snuggled close and nestled her cheek to the flat of his shoulder. "It's late and we have to be up early to go into the city. Come to bed, husband." T'Pol took his hand and led him down the hallway. Trip turned off the lights as they went down the hallway to their room.

* * * *

T'Les looked up at Storn. She sighed.

"So Koss is dead? Do you have anything to tell me?" There was resignation in her voice.

"You'd have found out eventually anyway. He arrived earlier and attacked me. My guards had to kill him. He was threatening to kill Tucker and kidnap T'Pol. I believed him. He cracked when I tried to walk away from him. You were right to fear him. He was insane and dangerous."

T'Les shrugged. "I heard his voice from the library. The words were clear. You did what you had to do. Thank you for telling me. We can breathe a bit easier."

Storn shook his head. "His family is our next hurdle. They will want revenge if they suspect foul play. I thought that the role of jilted fiancé was apropos to the situation. I have 3 witnesses to his attack. If questioned, the truth will reveal self defense. Feel free to ask my staff. I was given no choice."

T'Les nodded. She rose from her chair and took his hand.

"It is time to renew our bond, husband."

Hand in hand they climbed the stairs mindful that at this moment their two children were probably doing the very same thing they were about to do… deepening the bond between them.

Storn turned out lights as he went.

He looked down at his wife as she climbed the stairs along side him. She looked up at him with a smile.

For the first time since they parted, he was content with his life and his choices. Tomorrow would bring its own challenges.

---------------

TBC


End file.
